Dimensions Collide
by Shane Uzumaki
Summary: If Kakashi's Sharingan can send thing to another dimension, then what could it bring to this dimension?............... This will be rated M for things I plan to do with this fanfic
1. They Arrive!

Dimensions Collide Chapter 1 

This will not be completely dedicated to Naruto and Sakura. A lot of my OC characters will have interesting pasts as well. There may be some Sasuke bashing. Sasuke fans have been warned. Also this fanfic happens to be set a little beyond where the series is right now. And before anyone asks, yes Naruto failed at his 3rd attempt to bring back Sasuke and Jiraiya survives his encounter with pain.

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Naruto….. If I ever do the sexy justu, it will never be done with smoke again.

* * *

It had been a while since the sand mission had occurred but Naruto just couldn't get a certain question out his.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, what did you do to the Akatsuki guy's arm.

Kakashi: That, I simply sucked his arm into a different dimension.

Naruto: SIMPLY? How is that _simple_? Wouldn't that mean you made something like a blackhole?

Kakashi: True, but it wasn't nearly as strong as one.

Naruto: Hmm… wait. You sent his arm to a different dimension?

Kakashi: I believe I said that - _5 seconds ago_.

Naruto: Hahaha shut up. Anyway, do you think that you could bring anything from that dimension?

Kakashi: Probably, but what would I bring to this dimension? Furthermore, it would be impossible to send back whatever I bring here.

Naruto: So have you ever tested it?

Kakashi: No, and I never will.

Naruto: Hmm… O well Naruto pulls out a book Well I finally got around to writing the first new Icha Icha book after Ero-sennin passed the series to me, and I thought you would be the first to get one, sigh, but oh well.

Naruto thought he saw what looked like a smile on his sensei's face before they left.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi arrived at team 7's training ground to test if they really could bring some thing from a different dimension. There was a nostalgic sight of the wooden training pole.

Kakashi: Okay then, now that nothing is in the way, lets see if you're right about my jutsu.

Naruto: Yeah! Yeah! Hurry up, I want to see if this works or not.

Kakashi did his hand sign and started to form the technique. He stayed like this for a few minutes and nothing happened.

Kakashi: Naruto, I don't think anything is going to happen. It just seems like a waste of time.

Naruto: Awwww… I really wanted to see -

A small, black hole formed in the sky in the direction of Kakashi's sight. The image around the hole warped. Naruto became very anxious. Seconds later, a pile of people fell through the hole that Kakashi had made. The hole closed back up and the surrounding space returned to normal.

One of them yelled out with an ecstatic voice.

Guy(1): Damn it, Travis, did you _have_ to pull us with you?!

Someone with a deeper, calmer voice replied.

Guy(2) Shane, just calm down, killing him won't help anyone.

Shane: It'll help me calm down. Joe you really let him get away with too much.

Joe: No, you just make too many death-threats.

The one named Shane is an average height guy with an average build. He wore black baggy pants with a white T-shirt and a black jacket. He has extremely short black hair and gray eyes. Shane stands up and starts helping his friends up

Joe stands up tall and brushes his brown khakis off. His shirt is light blue with brown, strange lettering. His brown hair is parted in two ways and forms a widow's peak on his forehead. His blue eyes complete the matching pattern.

Flailing on the ground, a tall guy with brown, curly hair screamed with a slightly whiny voice. This one is apparently Travis.

Travis: AAHHH! Where am I?

Jake is heavy set, about 6 feet tall wearing camo cargo pants, boots and an earthen red long sleeved shirt and currently laying on his back.

Joe: You can stop with the death threats too. You know he said that to me at least 40 times today and you hasn't tried to kill me once. Hey, Jake, you're sitting on Travis.

Jake is heavy set, about 6 feet tall wearing camo cargo pants, boots and an earthen red long sleeved shirt and currently laying on his back.

Jake: Um guys… We aren't alone.

Shane: looks at Naruto and Kakashi Hmm… Jake's right.

Naruto: Umm… Kakashi-sensei, if they aren't from this dimension then how are they speaking our language?

Kakashi: Naruto, there are things in this world that will always remain a mystery.

Naruto: But what about_ their_ world!?

Shane: Hey, you guys hungry? We can introduce ourselves while we eat.

Naruto: How the hell do you speak in our language, you just got here, are you psychic or something.

Shane: Of course Im not psychic, I've spoken English my entire life

Naruto: English? Oh you mean Japanese.

Shane: No I mean English.

Naruto: Japanese (Evil Glare)

Shane: English (Evil Glare)

Kakashi: Umm… why don't you just say its both and drop it.

Naruto: Fine, I still wanna know who you are!

Shane: And Im still hungry, you find out while I eat!

Naruto: Fine, let's go to Ichiraku

Kakashi: (whispers to Naruto) Naruto, I am not telling them about the whole they cant go back thing.

Naruto: Damn

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, Shane, Joe, Travis and Jake all arrive at Ichiraku and order a bowl of Ramen, Kakashi's treat of course.

Shane: Thanks for the food, uhmm….

Kakashi: Kakashi Hatake, and this is my student, Naruto Uzumaki.

Shane: Well, thanks Kakashi, I'm Shane Fraley, these guys stuffing there faces are, Joe, Travis and Jake.

Kakashi: Hmm well at any rate there are some are definitely some things we need to discuss.

Shane: Like?

Kakashi: Well…. Naruto why don't you tell him.

Naruto: WHAT, sigh okay…..

After Naruto finished telling there new friends the situation they were in, Kakashi looked up from his bowl of Ramen to see the reactions.

Shane: So basically we got thrown into a different dimension and there is absolutely no way for us to go back, right.

Naruto: Ummm well…………. Basically…yeah.

Shane: ………O well earth sucked anyway

Travis: He's got a point it was pretty boring.

Jake: College was okay buy this good too.

Joe: (twitch) HOW CAN YOU ALL TAKE THIS SO EASILY?

Shane: I dunno, I've had a weird life so far so this isn't much of a stretch for me.

Travis and Jake: Ditto

Kakashi: Well anyway we will definitely have to report this to Tsunade-sama, she wont be happy about the paper work she will probably have to do.

Shane: Tsunade? Who is that?

Kakashi: You will see soon enough.

Naruto: I just hope Grandma Tsunade isn't sleeping, she'll probably kill us if we wake her up AND give her news like this.

* * *

After the group walks to the Hokage's tower and finally get to the door Kakashi and Naruto open the door to find Tsunade actually working on her paper work.

Naruto: Hey ummm.. Grandma Tsunade we need to talk to you, it's urgent.

Tsunade: (Twitch) What's urgent, and why do you need _GRANDMA_ for it?

Naruto: Well…

After a long explaination, and many threats made to both Naruto and Kakashi, Tsunade grabs Kakashi's head with right hand and Naruto's head with left and force them into a bow facing Shane and his group.

Tsunade: I cannot apologize enough for what these two IDIOTS have done. We will do anything within our power to make up for what happened.

They rise from the bow.

Shane: Well, we will need help setting up lives here, also is there any kind of what kind of jobs pay well here.

Tsunade: Well we are a Ninja village the best job to sign up for would be that.

Shane, Joe, Travis, Jake: NINJAS!?!!?!

Tsunade's thoughts: I think I know what job they want.

Tsunade: I will have to ask you to about your plan in relation to the clans of konoha.

Travis: Clans….. you mean like…..families?

Tsunade: Yes, to be blunt you will either have to join an existing clan or start your own.

Shane: I think I'll join one.

Joe: probably a good Idea.

Travis: yeah, I'll join one too, I hope I get a little brother.

Jake: Well, everyone is doing it.

Tsunade: Okay then we will have to assign you families then, Naruto you will take……Shane.

Shane: Shane Uzumaki huh, well it doesn't sound bad I guess

Naruto: Okay

Tsunade: And Naruto, you will need to train him too

Naruto: But Grandma…..

Tsunade: NO BUTS you caused this problem you solve it. As for the rest of you I will contact several clans to see if they will take you in.

* * *

Several hours later a few three people from different families showed up to accept Joe, Travis and Jake into there Clans.

Shane: So who are these three?

Naruto: The shy girl is Hinata Hyuga, the guy with the bowl-cut is Rock Lee and Lastly the one that's scowling in Kiba Inuzuka.

* * *

Joe's conversation

Joe: Hello its nice to meet you, my name's Joe.

Hinata: Th-The Pleasure is all mine.

* * *

Travis' Conversation

Rock Lee: WE MUST FAN OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH WITH TRAINING, TRAINING TO BECOME THE GREATEST NINJA!

Travis: I like flames. (Smile)

* * *

Jake's Conversation

Jake and Kiba are scowling at each other.

Jake's thoughts: Oh great he looks REALLY stupid!

Kiba's thoughts: Oh great he looks REALLY stupid!


	2. Unexpected Visitors

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 2

-1 Month Later-

Naruto has been training Shane to get him up to Genin Standards. Surprisingly Shane is as physically fit as Naruto. Since his body was already in good shape he has spent this month doing Chakra control exercise. Shane had almost no control due to never using his Chakra. Naruto has spent this last day of training teaching Shane the 3 jutsu Genin perform to graduate, the substitution jutsu, the transformation jutsu an the only one he has yet to master the……

Shane: Clone jutsu!!!!

A…. _less than perfect_ clone appears next to Shane.

Naruto: Wow, that REALLY sucks, I mean MINE were better than those, and I SUCKED at that jutsu.

Shane: (Glare) Hey, I'm doing the best I can, damnit!

Naruto: Oh well, trust me not being able to do that jutsu isn't a big deal, actually I still can't.

Shane: What?! Then how did you become a genin?... Extortion?

Naruto: NO! I taught myself a jonin rank jutsu while I was in the academy.

Shane: (eye brow raised) really, care to show me?

Naruto: Actually I was just about to so be quiet for a second (Naruto does his patented seal) Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!

5 Shadow Clone Narutos appear.

Naruto: Now you try.

Shane: I don't see whats different about this and a regular clone but fine (does the same seal) Shadow Clone Jutsu!!!

5 Shadow Clone Shanes appear.

Shane: What in the Hell?! I couldn't pull off one normal, what's with the gang of shadow clones?

Naruto: Shane the clone jutsu takes only a tiny amount of Chakra to use, people with high amounts of Chakra tend to put way too much Chakra into the jutsu and ruin it. The shadow clone jutsu takes up a lot more Chakra and lets people like us make decent clones, it even has other advantages.

Shane: Wait, US, does that mean I have a lot of Chakra too?

Naruto: Yeah, your level of Chakra is close to mine, of course mine is still a little higher.

Shane: Okay…… then what kind of advantages where you talking about?

Naruto: Well, it'll be easier to show you than to tell you…..

Naruto walks over to one of Shane's shadow clones and punches it, it puffs away.

Shane (Wide-eyed): The punch connected?! And why do **I **remember being punched?

Naruto: Well that's the advantage of a shadow clone. It isn't just an illusion, so it can fight. Also when a shadow clone is destroyed its memories go back to you.

Shane: (Still wide-eyed) That is one BADASS jutsu.

Naruto: Of course, it is one of mine, right? (Grin)

Naruto and Shane dispel their clones.

Shane: Is that all I need to know to be a Genin.

Naruto: Pretty much, all we have to do is see Tsunade tomorrow, and you'll be a Genin.

Shane: So that means I have to start work tomorrow……hmmm, O well, I'm gonna go take a shower.

* * *

-10 minutes later-

Naruto sits in a chair in his house, wearing his usual orange pajama pants and white t-shirt.

-ring-

Naruto's Thought's: The doorbell? It's really late now, who the hell could that be?

-Riiiiiiiiiiiiing-

Naruto: Hold up I'm coming!!

Naruto opens the door.

Girl(1): Hey Naruto, Long time no see.

Girl(2): Yeah, too much work at the hospital.

Naruto: Sakura?! Ino?! What are you two doing here?

Sakura: Well I haven't seen you in a month and I felt like seeing how you where doing, got a problem with it?

Ino: Same here, well, that and I want to see this guy you've been trainging.

Naruto: Gotcha, your just here to see if he's hot.

Naruto motions for them to come in. Sakura, Ino and Naruto find a chair and sit down.

Ino: Well, if he is that'll just be a bonus.

Ino gives them a perverted grin that would make Jiraiya proud.

Ino: Anyway where is he?

Naruto: Oh he's…..

At that moment the door to the bathroom opened and out came Shane wearing nothing, but gray sweatpants.

Shane: (Big Yawn) (Sniff) hmmmm… so, I guess I'll be needing a shirt after all?

Naruto looked back to see Sakura blushing and Ino…… had one hell of a nosebleed.

Naruto: Yeah, I think it would help these two.

Shane leaves to get a shirt.

Naruto: Sooooo... i'm guessing you got your bonus.

Shane comes back a few minutes later with a black t-shirt on.

Shane: Okay, awkward time to introduce myself, but I'm Shane.

Sakura: I'm Sakura

Ino: Ino

Shane: Alright then so you guys plan anything?

Ino: Well we do have these.

Ino pulls out what seem to be four pieces of paper.

Naruto: Th-those aren't……

Sakura: Yep four tickets for all you can eat at Ichiraku.

Naruto: A-a-and I can come, right?

Sakura: Umm that's why there's four tickets.

Ino grabs Shane's arm

Ino: Your coming too.

Shane: Wow, women from konoha are REALLY bold aren't they….. it's a date I guess.

Shane hooks his right arm around Ino's left and laces their fingers together

Ino: A Double-date

Naruto gives a teary eyed smile to Sakura.

Sakura: Only as friends though, Naruto.

Naruto: (sigh) o well a date's a date right

Shane (whispering to Ino): Are those two always like this?

Ino (whispering to Shane): Yeah, It's been like this ever since Naruto came back last year.

Shane (whispering to Ino): Poor Naruto.

Naruto: If you two are done whispering can we go to Ichiraku, I'm hungry.

* * *

-At Ichiraku-

Teuchi: Nice to see you again Naruto, who're your friends?

Naruto: Oh these are my friends Ino and Sakura, and my older brother Shane.

Aside from Shane and Naruto everyones jaw drops to the ground.

Sakura and Ino: OLDER BROTHER?!!

Shane: Yeah I was adopted into the Uzumaki Clan when I got here so that makes me Shane Uzumaki, Naruto's older brother. And that being said I am a very _hungry_ older brother.

Ino: You whine a lot for an older brother.

Shane: Whatever, I'm unique, now food please.

Ino: Alright, here's the four tickets, we all want Ramen.

Ino hands over the tickets to Teuchi.

Shane, Sakura and Naruto take a seat, while Ino gave Teuchi the tickets.

Teuchi: Four Ramens. I'll get right on it.

Ino now done with order looks back to friends and notices something, when they got here there were already 2 customers. There is a total of 5 seats at Ichiraku.

Ino: OH CRAP!! WHERE DO I SIT?

Shane (noticing the problem): Oh, you can take my seat.

Ino once again puts Jiraiya's perverted grin to shame, hell the grinch's grin wasn't shit compared to this.

Ino: Actually I have a better Idea.

Ino pushed Shane back down to his seat, Shane looks at her in confusion. Ino turned around, her back now facing Shane, she put a hand on each side of Shane's chair and hops into his lap.

Ino: There, nice and comfy.

Shane: Hmmm.. well, this works too.

Naruto and Sakura's faces become a matching shade of red.

Sakura's thought: Oh my god she is a whore…. But (looks at Naruto's lap)…. Nonononono its Naruto you are FRIENDS!

**Inner Sakura: Yeah, how many times are you gonna use that line?**

Sakura's thoughts: As many times as it will take for you give up.

**Inner Sakura: Whatever, the Naruto your hungry for isn't in the ramen.**

Sakura's thought's: God your worse than Jiraiya and Naruto put together!

Teuchi comes back with their food and notices Naruto and Sakura blushing and Ino in Shane's lap. He decided it was best not to ask questions, teens and their hormones you know.

Shane: Finally, I'm frickin hungry, thanks old man.

The rest of the meal is ate in silence. Ichiraku Ramen really can tame any wild beast.

* * *

-Back at Naruto's-

Shane: You know Naruto, tonight was kinda fun, even if you didn't work up the guts to ask Sakura out on another date.

Naruto: Hey, you didn't ask Ino out on another date either.

Shane: Touche, but that's because I'm still deciding if I should. You need to be more bold with Sakura, I can tell there's something there.

Naruto: And why do you say that.

Shane: Apparently you didn't catch where Sakura was looking.

Naruto: What?

Shane: Nevermind….. I don't think I need to tell you.

To be continued…

* * *

Again please review people.

To anyone still confused about the Naruto in the Ramen joke, Naruto can also mean an ingredient put into Ramen.


	3. Familiar Battleground

Sorry I took so long writing this, I got a job and its been a pain, I'll try to write more if I can but we will have to see.

Disclaimer: Yeah I have gotten the rights to Naruto yet…

Chapter 3

* * *

**-The day after the date with Sakura and Ino.-**

A suprising scent filled Naruto's house this morning, it smelled a lot like….. breakfast.

Naruto opened the door to find Shane cooking what seemed to be bacon and eggs.

Naruto: …. You can cook?!

Shane: Yeah, of course I can, is it that much of a surprise?

Naruto: Yeah, we've eaten out this entire month, why didn't you cook anything?

Shane: Well, Ichiraku is addictive, I swear they sprinkle crack on that stuff, anyway I decided it's time to get back to normal. Also this is kind of thank you for training.

Naruto gives his patented pose…(you know putting his hand behind his head and grinning) before sitting down.

Naruto: Thanks ni-san.

Shane set some food in front of Naruto and then some where he sat down. The rest of breakfast was relatively silent. And finally after cleaning up it was time to leave.

Shane: Well should we head over to see Grandma now?

Naruto: Huh?

Shane: You already forgot what Tsunade said last week. God when Sakura is around you forget everything else don't you?

Naruto: Last week huh?

-Flashback-

Naruto, Shane, Hinata, Joe, Lee, Travis, Kiba and Jake are standing in Tsunade's office waiting to hear what they had been summoned. Tsunade sits behind the desk with Shizune at her side.

Tsunade: I'm guessing you all want to know why you've been summoned here so I'll get straight to the point. As of next week the four of you from earth will have been training for a full month, I want to test your progress.

Everyone, even Shizune, is surprised by what the Hokage says and it can easily be seen on their faces.

Shizune: Tsunade-sama are you sure about this it's only been a month, they could possibly have improved that much.

Naruto: (with a smirk on his face): Speak for yourself nee-chan, I trained Shane-ni-san so you now he has gotten better, he could probably take the rest of these guys easily.

Kiba: Yeah right, remember I trained Jake so we all know he would win

Lee: You are both wrong, I have forged Travis' youthful energy into unbeatable skill, he would not lose to anyone.

Hinata: J-Joe has i-improved as well.

Tsunade: Well then, if you all believe in your students that much then you'll be quite so I can tell you what I brought you here for……... (no-one speaks)………….. good, in one week we will have you all face of in a four man tournament, its really more like a couple of sparring matches, but making a tournament sounds more fun.

-End Flashback-

Naruto: Oh yea, well then lets go.

* * *

Naruto and Shane enter the hokage's room and discover they are the last to get there. Kiba, Jake and Joe are sitting on a couch to the right of Tsunade's desk. Lee and Travis are sitting on a smaller couch that only fits about two people and Hinata is sitting in a chair by herself.

Tsunade: It's about time, now that you're here we can finally go to the tournament grounds.

Shane: Oh great… more walking.

Tsunade: It'll teach you to be late now won't it.

With that everyone left for the "tournament grounds".

* * *

They all finally arrived at the tournament grounds which happened to be in pretty good shape for a place where ninja supposedly fought each other tooth and nail to get a higher rank.

Naruto: Any reason you chose the Chunin Exam Stadium?

Tsunade: Yeah but not what you think, I needed enough seats to fit both you four people who trained the participants as well as them.

Tsunade pointed over to the opposite side of the stadium. The section closest to the arena was completely filled with people.

Tsunade: I gave any medic-nins who had the day off, permission to watch this match.

Shane: So we become the entertainment.

Jake: Pretty much.

Tsunade: Well, you two wont be the first to entertain, because the first match is Joe and Travis.

Travis: Yay, I'm first!

Travis starts to running to the middle of the arena and Joe follows after him.

* * *

Joe and Travis stand calmly waiting for the signal to start.

Tsunade: ….BEGIN!

Joe pulls out a scroll and opens it in less than a second.

Joe: Release!

A cloud of smoke shrouds the area around Joe, Travis sits and wait for the smoke to pass. As the smoke slowly drifts away and reveals a second humanoid figure with white hair and white eyes next to him.

Joe: Oh, just to let you know, a man named Kankuro visited the Hyuga complex, Hinata tought me the basic jutsus, but Kankuro tought me how to use the puppets and my puppet's name is Aoi.

Travis: (Grins) Well I was taught more than the basics too……… First Gate… Second Gate!! OPEN!!

Travis disappears and reappears behind Joe. Travis kicks the back of Joe's knees causing Joe to fall, Travis then punches Joe in the stomach. Joe lays on the ground motionless.

Travis: I guess I w…

Unfortunatly for Travis he couldn't finish his sentence, the seemingly unconscious Joe had got off the ground jumped onto Travis' back, latching his legs around his back and his left arm around his neck.

Travis: What, you should be out cold? How are you still awake!!

Joe smirked and another cloud of smoke enveloped him…revealing Aoi in his place! Travis looked over to where Aoi had been, Joe was now standing there.

Travis: Huh….How?!

Joe: Simple, when I released the seal on that scroll and summoned my puppet I used the smoke it produces to hide while I used the transformation jutsu to change Myself into Aoi and Aoi into me. And now….

Aoi's right arm detaches at the elbow to reveal a hidden blade. Aoi holds the blade to Travis' throught.

Joe: ….You should surrender.

Travis pouts for a second before raising his hands.

Travis: Fine….. I surrender.

Tsunade: The Winner of the First round is Joe Hyuga. The next match will be Shane Uzumaki vs Jake Inuzuka. Next participants please enter the arena.

* * *

Shane and Jake silently jump into the arena.

Tsunade: BEGIN!!

Jake: Alright, Buster lets get him!

Shane: Buster, who's Buster?

A small fuzzy head pops out from behind Jakes head, Its seems to be a VERY small dog.

Jake: Shane, meet Buster, he'll be helping me out today.

Shane sighs and readies himself.

Jake: Alright lets get this started! MAN BEAST CLONE!!

Buster jumps onto Jake's back and transforms into Jake.

Jake: Joe isn't the only who has a helper in his fights!

Shane: You know what your right….

Shane smirks and does a single famous seal.

Shane: SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!

Now 30 more Shane's two in front of the original and three behind him. Jake's expression doesn't change at all.

Shane: Let me guess your calm because you don't know the difference between a normal clone and a shadow clone. Well…

Jake: Not really…. Kiba already told me about the shadow clones. However… I'm calm because the beast clone isn't the only technique I learned………. Here it goes...

Both Jakes start to run at Shane.

Jake: Fang over Fang!

Both Jake start spinning in the air until the look like twisters. The Thirty Shane's start to scatter. Unfortunatly for Jake he doesn't even come close to one. Both him and buster smack into a wall, and wall to the floor unconscious.

Shane: Aww COME ON…. I didn't even get to do anything… This sucks!

Tsunade: The winner is Shane Uzumaki….. Could I ask a few of you medics to take him the hospital we will wait till you get back to start the next match.

* * *

-Up in the crowd-

Naruto: Wow….. well, didn't expect that…(snickers)

Kiba: Hey, don't laugh too hard that is an EXTREMELY hard jutsu to master, he did better than I did on my first time.

Naruto:…… Wow… how bad did you do?

Kiba: (looks away) That ….. doesn't matter, anyway I wanna know how Shane could bring out that many clones. The day I meet them all I sensed it, Jake had the most Chakra, Shane was a Close second, but he still should have been able to make that many clones.

Naruto: The reason that Shane isn't exhausted is because he did chakra exercises to increase his Chakra capacity and Chakra control. He already had a lot of Chakra, but now he has okay control as well, Sakura-chan still kicks his ass in Chakra Control but He….. probably has better control than I do.

Voice: He has better Chakra control than you already?

Naruto turns around to look at for the owner of the familiar voice and smiles when he sees who it is.

Naruto: Give me a break Sakura-chan, the guy learns fast. Oh hey wow, speak of perfect timing.

Shane returns to his crowd of friends at this point and waves at everyone.

Shane: Yo guys hows it goi…

Before Shane can finish his sentence, he is glomped from behind and sent to the ground.

Shane: Ow…. What the hell was that?

Shane looks up and looks at his attacker, and realizes who it is when he sees platinum blond hair. Ino now sitting on top of him with her legs crossed and arms folded.

Ino: That's a real nice greeting. (eye twitch)

Shane: (Heavy sigh) Fine then ….. (Smile) Hey Ino what's up?

Ino: Much Better……. Oh and congrats on the win out there, you looked cool.

Shane: Well, thanks for that, but can you do me a favor? I need to get up, I may have looked cool out there, but I doubt I look that cool when you're using me as a seat.

Ino: Fine, but I was really getting comfy, just so you know.

Ino stands up and helps Shane up. By this time Naruto and Sakura are restraining themselves from laughing.

Naruto: Poor guy, you can't even get up a flight of stairs. (starts to giggle).

Sakura: Well, Naruto, you have to remember Ino has a few problems with self control.

Ino looks angry, but Shane has a smug grin on his face.

Shane: Hey Sakura, I wouldn't laugh if I where you, after all…… I may have to tell Naruto where you were looking last night.

Sakura and Naruto both stop laughing, Sakura is sweating bullets while Naruto is curious.

Sakura's thoughts: Shit, he noticed

Ino: Oh you noticed where she was staring too.

Sakura's thoughts: Double Shit, they both noticed.

Naruto: What do you mean where she was looking, was she looking at something important?

Shane: You could say that, I'll just tell you later.

Sakura: NO YOU WONT!!

Shane: THEN YOU'LL STOP LAUGHING!!

Sakura: ……deal.

Naruto: Aww… Now I really wanna know!

* * *

One hour Later….

Shane and Joe stand facing each other, Tsunade is doing seals for a jutsu to broadcast her voice to the entire arena. Tsunade finishes the seals and starts to talk.

Tsunade: This is the final round between Shane Uzumaki and Joe Hyuga….. BEGIN!!

Shane makes his sign for shadow clones and Joe summons Aoi. Three Shanes appear next to Shane and Two use the transformation jutsu to transform into Humongous Swords. The Two remaining Shanes pick the gigantic swords from the ground and run at joe. Joe send Aoi straight at the two Shanes. The puppet goes for the one slight to its right. That Shane swings his sword horizontally at the puppet but It jumps onto the top of the blade. Aoi jumps at Shane and right hooks him in the face, Unfortunatly this Shane disappears once it was hit. The Sword also hits the ground and poofs away. Joe looks at the Shane who is now less than 10 feet away from him.

Joe: So you're the real Shane, it's over.

Joe opens his hands completely and Aoi responds by detaching it arms and legs. Joe has 2 to chakra strings attached to each the body and each limb. A blade appears out of all the ligaments and He pulls at the strings and all the limbs fly at the remaining Shane. Shane does a seal and then puts his hand on the sword. It changes into a giant Shuriken, roughly two feet in diameter, and Shane throws the shuriken at Joe. Joe runs to the right and avoids the shuriken, and it lands behind him. The blades from Aoi then converge onto the other Shane, all going VERY close to vital areas.

Joe: You should give up Shane, there is no way you can get out of that alive.

Shane: Maybe I don't need to.

Joe: What?...(eyes widen) You couldn't have….

Joe looks back but it is too late to do anything. Right behind him stands Shane with a kunai knife in his hand pointed at the back of his neck.

Shane: I think YOU should give up.

Joe: (sigh) Fine.

Joe puts his hands in the air.

Tsunade: The winner of this match and tournament is Shane Uzumaki. Congratulations.

Shane dispels his clones and joe seals away his puppet.

Joe: Congrats on the win.

Shane: Thanks, no hard feelings, right.

Joe: Of course, lets go see if you won anything.

Shane: good idea.

* * *

Shane and Joe proceed to the area where Tsunade and their friends await. They are surprised to see Naruto, Ino and Sakura waiting at the top.

Naruto: HA, I told them you'd win.

Sakura: Well, I guess Naruto is a good teacher. That suprises me a bit.

Ino: OH MY GOD, YOU KICKED SO MUCH ASS OUT THERE!!

Shane: Thanks, but you could at least tell Joe nice try, right?

Naruto, Ino and Sakura: Nice try.

Shane and Joe both sweatdrop.

Naruto: Oh, yeah Joe, Hinata and Neji are waiting outside the stadium for you, they said there gonna take you out to celebrate second place.

Joe: Ok then, adios.

Joe walks off toward the exit of the stadium.

Shane: So how are Travis and Jake?

Naruto: Well, Travis and Lee left as soon as Travis lost, said something about fanning the flames of youth, I think that means their training. And as for Jake he is resting in the hospital, he got a concusion from hitting the wall too hard.

Shane: Well If, everyone's gone we, there's no point in staying right.

Ino: We're leaving too, We're celebrating your victory.

Shane: Ok, where to?

Ino: Where else? Ichiraku.

The four set of toward Ichiraku.

* * *

Back with Tsunade…

Shizune: They, have really grown. That is an VAST change for only one month.

Tsunade grinned.

Tsunade: Shizune, The next chunin exams are in three months, right?

To be continued…..

* * *


End file.
